1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board with a built-in electronic component and its manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-204045 describes a method for manufacturing a wiring board with a built-in electronic component, including the following: forming an opening portion (cavity) in a core substrate; accommodating a capacitor in the opening portion; filling resin in a clearance between the core substrate and the capacitor in the opening portion; forming an insulation layer on both sides of the core substrate; and forming in each insulation layer a via conductor connected to an electrode of the capacitor. The publication also describes a wiring board with a built-in electronic component manufactured by such a method. The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-204045 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety in the present application.